


Антецедент

by ola_pianola



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Detectives, Gen, Gen Work, Murder, Post-Canon, Talking, Workplace Relationship, Рабочая обстановка, Элементы жестокости, детектив, постканон, разговоры, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_pianola/pseuds/ola_pianola
Summary: Месяц после операции "Дракон". Ренджи, Ута и Коори находят на окраине 20-го района труп, который необходимо привезти в лабораторию. Выясняется, что с трупом не всё так просто.[A month after "Dragon" operation. Renji, Uta, and Koori find a corpse, which must be brought to the laboratory. It turns out that the corpse is not so simple.]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Антецедент

**Author's Note:**

> Антецедент (лат. antecedens — «предшествующее») — предшествующие события, помогающие уяснению настоящего, причина, возымевшая последствия.  
> The antecedent is, simply put, the reason.

— Выглядит довольно художественно, не находишь? — Ута сидел на корточках, сложив локти на коленях, и с плохо скрываемым восторгом разглядывал распоротый живот жертвы и вскрытую грудную клетку. — Очень эстетично. Напоминает картины одного известного живописца… Забыл фамилию.

Ренджи тяжело посмотрел на него; в глазах читалось осуждение. Почувствовав спиной его неодобрение, Ута обернулся и хмыкнул.

— Ну и что нам теперь с ним делать? — Он снова сосредоточился на мертвеце и, протянув к нему руку, принялся ощупывать карманы.

— Ута, — глухо одёрнул его Ренджи.

— Я просто посмотреть, вдруг найдём документы.

— Мы здесь не затем, чтобы мешать расследованию.

— А зачем? — Ута на мгновение остановился, заинтересованно приподняв голову.

Ренджи не успел объяснить, как с улицы послышалось громкое:

— Эй, вы там!

Крик эхом отбился от кирпичных стен грязного переулка. Ренджи глубже зарылся в высокий воротник плаща и повернулся на голос, а Ута поморщился от резкого звука, передёрнув плечами.

— Вы что делаете? — В переулок ступил Коори. Кейс с куинке звонко лязгнул в его руке, а глаза под нахмуренными бровями сверкали от возмущения.

— Я патрулировал эту территорию и пришёл на подозрительный запах, — объяснил Ренджи, оттягивая воротник, чтобы показать лицо.

Коори окинул его острым взглядом и фыркнул.

— А, вспомнил, ты же теперь тоже у нас работаешь.

Ута тихо хмыкнул, но его всё равно услышали.

— А это? — Кивнув на него, Коори аккуратно поставил кейс на клочок сухого асфальта и достал из кармана пачку сигарет.

— Друг, — коротко ответил Ренджи, наблюдая, как Ута, больше не обращая на них никакого внимания, продолжил осматривать труп.

— М-м, — Коори прикурил и глубоко затянулся, — ясно, — выдохнул сизый дым, разглядывая узкие разбитые окна, выходящие в переулок.

Пару минут они с Ренджи молча смотрели, как Ута ползал вокруг трупа, аккуратно поддевая разорванные края одежды, и изучал раны, а после Коори шёпотом спросил:

— А он всегда такой?

Ренджи скосил на него глаза, но ничего не ответил. Коори понимающе вздохнул и больше не задавал лишних вопросов, докуривая сигарету.

— Ладно, я удовлетворил своё любопытство. — Ута встал и потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы, после чего развернулся к Ренджи и Коори. — Что там с этими обычно дальше делают? — он дёрнул головой в сторону мертвеца, растирая кровь на кончиках пальцев.

Коори затянулся в последний раз и выбросил окурок в сторону.

— Все трупы из опасных районов мы доставляем в лабораторию, где профессионалы решают, что с ними делать, и при необходимости зачищаем территорию от драконьих детей, — пояснил он и обратился к Ренджи: — Встречал здесь кого-нибудь?

Тот качнул головой.

— Всё было чисто, несмотря на то, что труп довольно свежий.

Коори задумчиво кивнул и двинулся к просвету между зданиями.

— Ну, тогда схожу за носилками. Поднесёте его до машины? — спросил он, но, судя по всему, не особенно нуждался в ответе.

Ренджи промолчал, и Ута, посмотрев на него, улыбнулся с лёгкой иронией.

***

В приёмной, куда они доставили тело, было холодно и резко пахло химическими препаратами. Коори и Ренджи подняли воротники плащей, чтобы спрятать нос, в то время как Ута резко вдыхал воздух и озирался, чтобы не пропустить ничего интересного.

— Если надышишься, сутки будет раскалываться голова, — глухо предупредил его Коори, скользнув по нему быстрым взглядом.

— Учту, — подмигнул Ута, но нос так и не прикрыл.

Они уже уложили труп на тележку, чтобы лаборанты увезли его в сортировочную, и сейчас стояли без дела в конце коридора.

— В общем, наша работа на этом окончена, можем возвращаться в сектор, — пожал плечами Коори, поворачиваясь к выходу, и Ренджи развернулся за ним, но Ута остановил их:

— А можно посмотреть? — Он указал рукой туда, куда укатили тележку. Ренджи едва заметно склонил голову набок, без слов говоря, что это не входило в их план, а после посмотрел на Коори. Тот немного подумал, скривился, натягивая воротник ещё выше, и пробормотал:

— Ладно.

Обойдя Уту, он пошёл по коридору, ведя их за собой. Ута почти сразу догнал его и, немного наклонившись, украдкой втянул запах волос. Заметив это, Ренджи нахмурился, и глаза его предупреждающе сверкнули, но Ута примирительно поднял руку и выпрямился.

В сортировочной дежурила Кими: немного хриплым от усталости голосом она раздавала указания, быстро и методично осматривая трупы. Половину её лица скрывал респиратор, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Когда она закончила осматривать очередного мертвеца на тележке и отпустила лаборанта, Коори вошёл в просторное помещение и негромко поприветствовал её. Голос отбился от кафельного пола, усилившись из-за эха, и Кими подняла голову, машинально поправляя респиратор.

— Здравствуйте, Уи-сан, — вежливо отозвалась она, но, заглянув ему за спину, прищурилась. — Неожиданно увидеть здесь вас, Безликий-сан.

— Можно просто Ута, — усмехнулся тот и переступил низкий порог, разглядывая глубокие металлические стеллажи вдоль стен, заполненные телами.

Коори дёрнулся и резко обернулся на Ренджи, задавая немой вопрос, но тот, не заметив этого, вошёл следом за Утой.

— Помогаете Йомо-сану? Может, тогда устроитесь в штаб, как и он? — она приветственно кивнула Ренджи.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Ута, рассматривая стеллажи, — мне нравится играть в следователя, но если это станет работой, то удовольствия уже не будет.

— Понимаю. Ваш труп, Уи-сан? — громче спросила она, глядя на Коори и указывая скальпелем на последнюю привезённую тележку.

— Наш, — подтвердил тот. — Нашли на окраине двадцатого района, драконьих детей поблизости не было.

— Да, он действительно странный. — Кими до конца расстегнула пакет и вывернула края вниз, освобождая мертвеца. Тёмно-багровая кровь закапала на грязно-белый кафель. — Взгляните. — Она разрезала на нём остатки рубашки и продемонстрировала раны. Ута склонился над трупом, Коори подошёл на шаг, но остался поодаль, Ренджи даже не повернулся. — При нападении драконьих детей раны наносятся более хаотично, часто остаются ошмётки отдельных органов, потому что раны наносятся зубами. Тут же тело вскрыли довольно умело, грудина ровно раздроблена, чтобы нападавший смог растянуть рёбра, а органы отсутствуют целиком. Это означает, что у убийцы всё же был разум, а значит, это не драконьи дети. Более того, — она указала на глубокую зияющую дыру в районе живота, — это зона какухо, и, как видите, его нет.

— Зачем кому-то сейчас заниматься каннибализмом? — подал голос Ренджи.

— Люди и гули общими усилиями уже месяц борются с драконьими детьми, а наращивание какуджи для усиления — довольно долгий процесс, так какой смысл? — нахмурился Коори.

Кими вздохнула.

— Возможно, нападавший хочет противостоять им в одиночку. В этом случае убийства продолжатся, и тогда нашим врагом будут не только драконьи дети.

Затянувшееся молчание, во время которого все четверо раздумывали об одном и том же, прервал Ута:

— Выходит, нам нужно только найти его?

— Выходит, так, — пожала плечами Кими, — хотя шансов уже мало.

— Ничего другого нам всё равно не остаётся. — Коори раздражённо выдохнул. — Видимо, вернуться в тот переулок всё же придётся.

— Будем рады вас сопроводить, голубь-сан, — отозвался Ута и мягко положил руку на плечо Коори, из-за чего тот вздрогнул и уставился на него. — Ты с нами, Ренджи-кун?

Коори взглянул на него с надеждой, умоляя не оставлять наедине с его странным другом, и Ренджи с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица вышел вслед за ними, кивнув Кими на прощание.

***

Знакомый переулок встретил их запахами мусора и крови. Ренджи ещё раз обходил место убийства, как сделал, едва они нашли труп, Коори, поставив кейс у стены, осматривал потрескавшийся асфальт, силясь обнаружить хоть что-то, а Ута, чтобы не мешаться под ногами, с любопытством наблюдал за ними, сидя на мусорном баке и вытягивая шею.

— Думаю, нам придётся разделиться, — в конце концов выдохнул Коори, выпрямляясь. — Попытаемся найти нападавшего.

— За это время он мог уйти достаточно далеко, чтобы его не обнаружили, — протянул Ута. — Он довольно пугливый, если бросил труп, не доев. Может даже, это бывший человек, — ухмыльнулся он, откидываясь назад.

Коори раздражённо цокнул языком.

— Разделимся, — согласился Ренджи и обернулся. — Я пойду один. Ута, ты с Уи Коори.

Ута смерил Ренджи долгим взглядом, потом, прищурившись, посмотрел на Коори.

— Что ж, пожалуй, это неплохой расклад, — он спрыгнул с мусорного бака и подошёл к Коори. — Я так понимаю, это для того, чтобы я его прикрыл, если что, а он за мной проследил? Очень удобно, — недобро улыбнулся он.

— Без глупостей. Рассчитываю на тебя. — Ренджи развернулся и запрыгнул на пожарную лестницу, а по ней перебрался на крышу.

Послав ему вслед тяжёлый взгляд, Ута вздохнул и повернулся к Коори. Тот напряжённо посмотрел на него и крепче сжал ручку кейса. Понимающе хмыкнув, Ута вскинул голову и потянул носом воздух, но через пару мгновений посмотрел прямо, едва заметно нахмурив брови.

— Ничего не чувствую. Действительно далеко ушёл.

— Пойдём в другую сторону, — пробормотал Коори и двинулся вглубь переулка, куда уже не доставали красноватые лучи закатного солнца.

Тени постепенно сгущались, и становилось прохладнее. Бесшумно шагая вслед за Коори, Ута разглядывал повреждённые Драконом здания и принюхивался, пытаясь найти след убийцы. Кое-где им преграждали путь мёртвые чёрные щупальца, матово блестевшие в свете тусклых фонарей, как хитиновые панцири насекомых. Коори, не мешкая, обходил их или перелезал, лишь с опаской глядя на круглые выступы, которые совсем недавно были глазами Дракона, а когда Ута задерживался, останавливаясь, чтобы погладить их кончиками пальцев, раздражённо шипел.

— Они вам так не нравятся, голубь-сан? — не выдержав, спросил Ута, перепрыгнув через очередное щупальце.

— Больше, чем они, мне не нравишься только ты, Безликий, — огрызнулся Коори, бросив на него злой взгляд через плечо.

— Вот как? — усмехнулся Ута. — Обо мне ходят не самые лестные слухи.

— Я слышал о тебе от Хира…

— Тихо, — вдруг с безразличным лицом остановил его Ута и положил руку на плечо. Коори замер и недоуменно посмотрел на него, но Ута, невидяще уставившись вперёд, втянул носом воздух. — Нашёл.

Отодвинув Коори в сторону, он быстрым шагом преодолел очередной переулок и свернул в следующий, не отвлекаясь на тихий шорох и лязг кейса за спиной. Когда они трусцой преодолели около сотни метров, Ута неожиданно остановился.

— Вот так встреча, — протянул он, и подоспевший Коори выглянул из-за его плеча, всматриваясь в тёмную дыру, зиявшую в кирпичной стене.

Оттуда, вращая глазами, вывалилось существо, отдалённо напоминавшее человека или гуля, в изорванной водолазке в чёрно-белую полоску и таких же рваных штанах. Длинные чёрные волосы свисали грязными сосульками вокруг серо-зелёного лица.

— Джейл, — выдохнул Коори.

— Мы знаем его как «Шикорае».

Шикорае, сбежавший после нападения на Фуруту и Рому, выглядел жалким, потерянным и грязным, но что-то в его виде заставляло напрячься от страха. Коори пригнулся и нажал кнопку активации куинке и аккуратно высвободил Тарухи, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков.

— Знаешь, чем опасен Шикорае-кун? — спросил Ута шёпотом, но тут же ответил сам: — Сейчас покажу.

Выйдя вперёд, он раскинул руки и громко произнёс:

— Привет, Шико-чан! Это я, Ута, мы встречались когда-то давно, ещё когда Фурута-кун нас собирал.

Шикорае замер, а после пригнулся и ощетинился острыми кристаллическими перьями укаку. Через мгновение они уже летели в Уту, и Коори быстро спрятался за обломком стены, спиной чувствуя, как тяжело вбиваются в неё осколки из отвердевших RС-клеток.

Выждав немного, Коори выглянул из своего укрытия и увидел лежащего на бетонной крошке Уту, из груди которого торчали переливающиеся кристаллы.

— Абсолютно невменяем, — сквозь кашель и смех проговорил он и обхватил ладонью осколок, пытаясь выдернуть его из тела.

Коори стиснул зубы и крепко сжал в пальцах Тарухи. Не дожидаясь, пока Ута восстановится, он выскочил из-за обломка стены и ринулся в атаку, пригнувшись и зорко следя за каждым движением Шикорае. Тот же в ответ провожал его взглядом, повернув голову набок, и даже приоткрыл рот, будто удивлённый короткими перебежками своего противника. Перья укаку за его спиной истлевали, как будто он и вовсе не собирался нападать, и Коори решил использовать его промедление на максимум, подобравшись достаточно близко, чтобы нанести мощный удар Тарухи. Однако лезвие куинке было отбито неожиданно появившимися щупальцами ринкаку, и спустя миг Коори вынужден был хаотично прыгать из стороны в сторону, избегая атак острых наконечников, которые с лёгкостью вспарывали потрескавшийся асфальт.

— Дерьмо! — в сердцах выкрикнул он и сделал резкий выпад, вытягивая Тарухи вперёд и активируя форму хлыста. Лезвие облетело Шикорае вокруг, почти взрезало шею, но тот молниеносно пригнулся и в следующее мгновение возник прямо перед лицом Коори, уставившись пустым глазом прямо на него. В приоткрытом рту опасно белели зубы, в которых застряли кусочки бурого мяса, и алым слизнем свернулся язык. Лезвие Тарухи возвращалось слишком медленно, а Шикорае вот-вот готовился сомкнуть челюсти на горле Коори.

Неожиданный мощный удар кулаком отбросил Шикорае в сторону, и Коори дёрнулся назад, глядя на вовремя появившегося Уту. В дырах на одежде виднелись почти затянувшиеся раны, а в остальном он выглядел так же мирно, как и раньше.

— Ты вообще собираешься активировать кагуне?! — рявкнул Коори, так и не заметив какой-либо из известных форм кагуне Безликого. Лезвие Тарухи с лязгом вернулось на место, послав отдачу по всей руке.

— Нет, — равнодушно отозвался тот, глядя на Шикорае, тяжело поднимающегося с бетонной крошки в пяти метрах от них.

— В смысле «нет»?! — Воздух между ними разрезал гибкий хвост бикаку, и оба поспешили отпрыгнуть в стороны. — Ты не собираешься защищаться?!

— А для этого нужен кагуне? — громче отозвался Ута, быстрыми прыжками подбираясь к Шикорае, но в последний момент отступая, уклоняясь от контратаки.

Коори стиснул зубы от злости и бросился вперёд, намереваясь нанести хотя бы один удар, но Шикорае, сохраняя на лице выражение абсолютного недоумения, блокировал их атаки и умудрялся наносить удары в ответ, в совершенно непредсказуемом порядке используя все RC-типы кагуне. Его недосягаемость с каждой секундой всё сильнее злила Коори, а Уту наоборот раззадоривала — его едва заметная полуулыбка сменилась безумно счастливым оскалом, а движения становились резче и быстрее.

Небо озарила вспышка — разряд электричества ударил в ногу Шикорае, и тот, завопив, отпрыгнул назад и попятился к дыре в здании, откуда вылез.

— О, Ренджи-кун, — усмехнулся Ута, возвращая лицу привычно добродушное выражение, — как раз вовремя.

Коори повернулся в сторону приземлившегося на асфальт Ренджи и скривил губы в довольной улыбке.

— Сможешь вырубить его? — спросил он, перекладывая куинке в другую руку.

Ренджи кивнул и ринулся вперёд, накапливая новый заряд. Ута и Коори последовали за ним по сторонам, намереваясь прикрывать от неожиданных атак. Электрический удар попал прямо в сгорбленную спину Шикорае. Фигура наполнилась ярким светом и ослепительно побелела, и в воздухе раздался громкий вопль.

— Рио… — прошептал Ренджи и дёрнулся назад, прерывая атаку, и Шикорае тут же ответил вырвавшимися из поясницы щупальцами ринкаку, которые отбросили Уту и Коори в стороны. Шикорае же, не теряя больше ни секунды, решил спастись бегством и скрылся в проломленной стене здания.

— Какого чёрта, Йомо?! — Коори тяжело поднялся с земли — в последний момент он защитился с помощью Тарухи. — Мы должны догнать его. — Он сделал шаг и едва не упал — колени дрожали и не слушались.

Ренджи ничего не ответил, только вглядывался в тёмную дыру, где исчез Шикорае. Густые клубы пыли, поднятые разрядом электричества, стояли в воздухе, мешая обзору, и забивались в нос, оседая в лёгких. Коори закашлялся и постучал кулаком по груди.

— Я сам пойду за ним, — наконец произнёс Ренджи, делая шаг вперёд. — Один.

— Не стоит, — сквозь хриплый смех протянул Ута, приподнимаясь с бетонного обломка, об который наверняка сломал пару костей, — с той стороны смердит драконьими детьми так сильно, что в одиночку будет туго. Сам же чувствуешь.

Ренджи остановился и пристально посмотрел на него, но послушал совета и, подойдя к Уте, помог ему встать.

Ещё раз хмуро осмотрев дыру, Коори тяжело выпрямился.

— Не вижу никакого смысла запрашивать подмогу сейчас. Всё равно этот район нуждается в тщательной и последовательной зачистке, а там посмотрим, удалось ли Джейлу выжить в этой мясорубке. К тому же совсем не факт, что нам нужен именно он. — Обернувшись, он окинул взглядом Уту и Ренджи и вздохнул. — Может, кофе?

Лицо Уты просветлело, и он с интересом посмотрел на Коори. Ренджи никак не отреагировал, всё ещё размышляя о чём-то, однако безмолвно последовал за ними, едва Ута его окликнул.

***

Вытянув ноги под столом, Коори блаженно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Вопреки своему предложению, заказал он совсем не кофе: запотевший бокал был наполнен пивом. Ута потягивал через трубочку американо со льдом, а Ренджи мешал в небольшой чашке крепкий чёрный эспрессо. Молчание было наполнено гулом чужих голосов и звоном посуды — посторонние звуки совсем не раздражали и наоборот успокаивали после давящей тишины полуразрушенных кварталов. Немного отдохнув, Коори выпрямился на стуле и хлебнул пива.

— Я напишу в отчёте, что Джейл, или Шикорае, сейчас на свободе и ему удалось скрыться и на этот раз, однако… — он пристально посмотрел на Ренджи, — я всё ещё хочу знать, Йомо, какого чёрта ты прервал атаку? Что, силёнок не хватило?

Ренджи взглянул на него исподлобья и снова уткнулся в чашку, медленно вращая в ней ложечку.

— Твой знакомый? — спросил Ута, перемешивая трубочкой ледяную крошку в кофе.

Не торопясь с ответом, Ренджи положил ложечку на блюдце, поднёс чашку к носу и втянул аромат, после чего отпил и едва слышно вздохнул.

— Рио. Он работал в Антейку около пяти лет назад. Был спокойным и миролюбивым парнем. — Чашка со звоном опустилась на блюдце. — Пока один из следователей не показал ему куинке из его брата.

— О, случайно, не мясник Шики Киджима? — протянул Ута, облокачиваясь на стол и кладя голову на ладонь. — Слышал от одного знакомого. Здорово же он его обработал.

Ренджи промолчал, и Коори раздражённо фыркнул.

— То есть у вас традиция такая — не убивать старых знакомых? Или как?

— Ну конечно, голубь-сан, — мгновенно отозвался Ута, — иначе как, думаешь, Хирако-кун ушёл живым с Аукциона?

Коори тут же помрачнел и зло скрипнул зубами.

— Нет, — опередил его тираду Ренджи. — Я просто удивился.

— Это удивление едва не стоило нам жизни, — прошипел Коори.

— Но обошлось всего лишь моими сломанными костями, правда, Ренджи-кун? — ухмыльнулся Ута.

— Если бы ты сражался всерьёз, то моё вмешательство вообще не пригодилось бы, — огрызнулся тот.

— Шико-чан и мой знакомый тоже, и вообще с какой стати я должен быть серьёзным?

Коори горестно вздохнул, прерывая их перепалку, и сделал три больших глотка пива.

— Вы странные. — Он со стуком поставил бокал на стол. — Оба.

— Ты бывший следователь особого класса, а сидишь тут с двумя гулями, — пожал плечами Ута, и его лицо снова стало безразличным. — Это тоже довольно странно, не находишь?

— Времена меняются, — криво усмехнулся Коори. Допив своё пиво, он поднялся и положил на стол пару купюр. — Мне пора. Нужно сдать отчёт Маруде, чтобы как можно быстрее разработать план зачистки того района.

— Да встречи. — Ута лениво махнул ладонью, и Коори, снова фыркнув, развернулся и вышел из бара. — Какой ответственный, — тут же заметил он, едва дверь закрылась вместе со звяканьем колокольчика.

Ренджи снова погрузился в свои мысли, невидящим взглядом буравя стол и время от времени поднимая чашку ко рту. Ута допил свой кофе и теперь бездумно перемешивал трубочкой почти растаявшую ледяную крошку, рассматривая других людей в баре. Время текло как песок сквозь пальцы. Близилось к закрытию, когда Ренджи вдруг нарушил молчание:

— Подумай о работе.

— В голубятне? — мгновенно отозвался Ута, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Возможно. Твоя помощь будет полезна.

— Боюсь, она может дорого обойтись бывшим следователям, — он негромко рассмеялся. — Я подумаю, но ничего не обещаю.

Ренджи приподнял уголки губ и кивнул. Оставшийся на дне чашки кофе он допил одним глотком.


End file.
